We Make Our Own
by IrisMagic101
Summary: The Cullens aren't the only ones aware of Bella's abilities. When Edward leaves Bella in Forks, those who know come lurking. Chapter 6 up! Please Review though, I see people are reading it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. All rights are obtained by Author Stephanie Meyer. The Roswell Story is actually based off of a Tv Series called

Roswell

Please Review.

* * *

It had been six months since Edward left me in the woods. And the hallow place in my heart never ceased to cripple me. The Zombie I had become, was thoroughly integrated. I didn't want to find peace, or a level of understanding. Life sucked, I wasn't afraid to face that awful and undeniable truth.

My father cursed Edwards name every chance he got. Whenever I droned over the days events, he cursed him. Whenever Jacob asked me out and I turned him down, Charlie cursed him. Whenever I would gaze out the front window, he cursed him. It seemed everything I did was cursed on Edward. It wasn't fair really. You can't force someone to love you, or want you. Things change, people change, feelings change. It wasn't something you could alter to your liking. It was fate. Destiny.

But did I really believe in Destiny? I didn't think I did after that day when he left me cold, and broken in the woods. But I came to surprise myself while in the midst of a lecture in my English class. Mike Newton was teamed up with me to look over a student written essay about finding love, losing love, and then choosing love. The narrator was a New Mexico native, witnessing at her fathers tourist trap Restaurant. It was based on the Roswell crash in 1944, like many other shops, and café's did in Roswell, NM. She was a honor student, dating the quarter back of the football team, on the direct path to one day attending Harvard. She was smart, witty, brave, and incredibly insightful.

This girl, found herself facing death like I once had. A brawl caught in the restaurant whilst she was on her shift, and a gun was pulled. In the struggle between the two men, a shot was fired, hitting her. She was inching towards death as the blood pooled around her in crimson red, her life playing before her eyes like a reel of film. But a voice, a voice of an angel begged her to open her eyes, to look at them. With all her strength she opened her eyes finding herself looking into the brown eyes of a boy she had known since elementary school. A boy who was always caught staring at her, that many said was in love with her.

His warm hand was hovering over her. And in moments she saw flashes, not of the life that was slipping away from her, but his life.

He adverted his eyes, withdrew his hand and plead with her, as he splashed ketchup over her blood, not to say anything. She was compelled to get to the bottom of how this boy saved her life. After she found the silver handprint where his hand laid over her wound, he finally let his guard down and let her in, on everything.

He was an alien from the Roswell crash, along with his sister and his best friend. They didn't have any memories, only powers that gave them the idea that they were what they thought. In her fear and her frustration of his truths, she witnessed his extraordinary powers, to heal, to manipulate, and use a form of telekinesis, and slowly but deeply fell in love with her savior. The connection pulled them closer than she really wanted at first and brought him uncomfortably more and more infatuated with a girl he had loved for years. But their ties were strong and undeniable, unbreakable.

It sounded so similar to my story. I found myself relating to her in so many ways. Trying to be human, with someone who wasn't. Wanting to be a part of their lives, but knowing that you never really could. Yet your pulled into their world, your sucked into its vacuum and once you were in, you didn't come out. You didn't want to come out. No matter how much they pushed and screamed, you couldn't leave, and you could never forget.

" Aliens? Really?" Mike flipped the four stapled pages upside down, the contrast between his ivory and the papers pale white like my hand had been next to Edwards. His nose was crinkled in distaste. " She fell in love with an alien? This is so ridiculous."

" I think its rather enticing." He looked up at me with a raised brow , and his mouth trying to form words, but coming up short. I shrugged. " I mean sure the whole alien concept is a little out there, but the story, her words are really insightful."

" Whatever." He pulled the assignment sheet up from the floor. " Let's just get this over with."

" I can write, or you can?" I offered lifting my hand from my lap out towards him.

He shook his head. " No. I'll do it, you have horrible penmanship. I'm sorry, but it's actually kind of hard to read."

I looked away blushing. A little hurt to be honest. " Oh. I didn't realize it was that bad."

He slightly smiled before reading off the first question. " Number One, what does the scenery in the short essay reflect about Elizabeth ( the main character) and her emotions?"

Pulling my hands from my lap I clasped them on the desk in front of me, fiddling with a ring on my pointer finger. " Well there is that one part where she and Max.."

" Max?" Mike looked over the essay, trying to remember who that was.

Rolling my eyes I couldn't believe he was serious. I ripped the essay from his hand and placed it beneath my elbows. " Did you read the thing at all? Max was the boy that Elizabeth fell in love with."

" The alien." he corrected.

Sighing deeply I continued. " Anyways the scene where they are at the Crash festival. The air was crackling in his presence. The mere fact that he was looking into her eyes was setting her world on fire, a pleasurable and exciting fire. A fire that made her nervous, her heart pound in her chest, but as he neared everything calmed. The air that was so thick, thinned out. The crackling ceased, and her heart felt heavy and light all at once. She knew that his world, his life was dangerous, something…no…somewhere that she should never go. But she took the leap. She knew in that moment no matter what the chaos he brought into her life, even possible heartbreak, once he was near it would all go away. Nothing mattered to her but him. Them."

Looking through the essay as Mike scribbled onto the assignment sheet I found the line I was thinking about. The line that brought it all together.

" _The tough thing about following your heart is what people forget to mention, that sometimes your heart takes you to places you shouldn't be, places that are as scary as they are exciting and as dangerous as they are alluring, and sometimes your heart takes you to places that can never lead to a happy ending. And that's not even the difficult part. The difficult part is when you follow your heart, you leave normal, you go into the unknown. And once you do, you can never go back._" The truth of her words hit me like an atom bomb.

I sat in my stupor for what seemed to be forever. Until Mike's impatient voice tore me out like a lose leaf. " So…the setting."

" The fireworks and Max, danger and excitement."

" Oooookay." he dragged the word out as his irritation seeming to grow more. I couldn't help but glare at him. He looked up, obvious to my stare. " What? I can't help it your just way to deep and serious. Just lighten up a little. It never hurt anyone."

I didn't say anything. Just looked out the window and thought about Elizabeth and Max in the story. Would they ever get a happy ending? Would he somehow be able to accommodate his life so that he could fit her in? Be able to protect her and love her like he wants? Or would the simple fact that arises between the teens be the deal breaker? She is simply a human, and he is simply not. Would that be the deciding factor? Would that be the reason he never reaches for her in his longing? Would they always pass by in the hallways wishing that they could hold each other and confide in one another always wondering about what they could have been?

One thing was soundless between them. A connection that roared to life whenever they were near. A connection that always proved what they meant to one another that they could never say. The words not only causing great difficulty to exist without one another, but cause them great pain in knowing that what they wanted could never be. They desperately, painstakingly, truly and indisputably were in love with one another.

" Alright. Number Two, Do you think love like Max and Liz's truly exists. Explain your opinion." Mike droned on with the next question. " I'll answer this one. No I don't think that love so strong exists. Romeo and Juliet did not exist. Love isn't a battle field made up with obstacles of fairy powder and dragon fire, its about staying true and devout. Not wondering off your path of loyalty. It's following the rules, and making compromises." His hand and pen flowed over the paper fluently as the words slipped from his lips.

It was the first time I had ever heard Mike being the least bit serious about any subject. Putting thought and meaning into an opinion. As weird as it was it was undoubtedly refreshing.

" Wow. That was a good answer." I replied. He glared at me beneath his eyelashes and tried to sustain a smile. He failed miserably as his toothy grin came into view.

" Okay next. Number three. Have you ever been in love? If so how does it compare to their love? And if you haven't was there any other love you have witnessed to mirror their type of love?" Mike looked up at me with questioning eyes. I looked away immediately before he could see the pain that broke through. " I can answer this one to. My mom and dad are a good example."

" No, no." I intercepted his pen going towards the paper. I gave him a fake and reassuring smiled. " I can answer it, I want to do my fair share."

" Bella." He started. He leaned in towards me so no one would over hear. I felt breakable, like glass under pressure, to many noses pressed up against my glass dieing to know what I acted like in my habitat of misery left behind by Edward Cullen. " You don't have to pretend like it's okay. Everyone knows what happened around here. Stop trying to be so brave and triumphant."

" I'm not." I growled still staring at my lap. He leaned away. " Like I said I am doing my fair share."

After he sat back down with a deep inward intake of air, his hand steadied with the pen over the paper waiting for my answer. Taking a deep breath I did.

" Yes. I have been in love. And it was a lot like Max and Liz. It was irrational, undeniable, and uncontainable. It was unconditional. Even after I found myself broken, " my voice cracked at the word. But once I knew Mikes sympathetic eyes rested on my face I mustered up all my strength to forge on through the dark and dreary memories I had from the aftermath of Edward. " and mangled emotionally by him, I still loved him. It was an inevitable feeling. I would always love him."

He finished writing, and I watched as he reacted. At first I didn't think he was going to. But he never moved on to the next question he stilled and bit his lip. Looking up his eyes full of inquisitiveness.

" You really loved him, huh?"

I swallowed. Hard. As simple as my brain could formulate a three page long paper on simply answering that question, actually voicing the words, hurt.

They came out more like a strained voice of a child. " Yes."

He nodded. He looked towards my hand and then spoke again. " What was it like? If you don't mind me asking. Being in love like that."

He took me by surprise, but this sudden openness between us was far to comfortable and peaceful for me to let go now. Now that I was opening up to someone new. Someone beside Jacob, a good friend that had fallen in love with me, so he thinks.

" It's unexplainable. The physical aspect of the feeling is indescribable. And like I said, so very groundless. Nothing about being in love is simple, or easy. It's a constant inner battle at first." I sighed. This was turning into a rambling session more than an expressional one. " You know. In easier terms being in love is like trying something new for the first time. You ever tried something that scared you but you were so determined that you did it anyways?"

" Yeah." He sat up straight. " When I first tried bungee jumping. Standing up there, looking down. It was terrifying." He chuckled. " It was so hard to let go."

I nodded. " Well it's a lot like that. Your afraid and your heart is racing because like Liz said in the essay your going into the unknown. Past the point of that drop off you don't know what's going to happen. But you do it anyways."

" It's all about taking chances." He finished.

" Yeah." It came out much more soft than I meant it to. Only proving just how weak talking about love truly made me.

Walking through the school yard at the end of the day I found myself walking slower than the rest of the student body. They were all hyped for the long awaited weekend. After a grueling week of reviews before senior exams the next week, everyone was itching for some type of mental release. Which meant partying till they couldn't stand up any longer, or smoking until they passed out on the couch.

I didn't look so forward to the weekends as I used to. They were just another reason for Charlie to obsess over my state of depression or to ask constant questions and try and work me well enough to drive me over to La Push. But I couldn't possibly go back there after everything that happened.

My best friend was in love with me. Something that I wish he could have refrained from doing. I was incapable of love anymore. My heart was so dry and shriveled like a corpse beneath the earth where I stood. The only love that I was capable of, was what Edward left with. I should have warned him before he left me in the woods that night. I should have warned him that my heart was in his pocket. To tell him to try and take good care of it. To cherish it like I couldn't, without him.

Once I reached my truck, I shifted through my backpack for the keys. Panic gripped me as I didn't feel the metal against my fingers, no clang and clatter of the keys and chains against each other. Looking over my shoulder, the last couple cars in the parking lot were exiting onto the street. I was all alone.

" Damn it all."

Leaving my bag in the bed of the truck I retraced my steps back to the last building where I had come from. The cold brisk air whipping against my face as I tried to huddle into my jacket as best as I could. My hands deep in my jeans hoping to gain some body heat form my thighs. Nope, nothing.

Looking around all over the pathway, I finally neared the end. I spun around in a 360. It just didn't make any sense. I remembered fumbling with them before walking out the door. I heard them clanging against each other as I threw the bag over my shoulder. I surely had them before and after I stepped out of the classroom.

A much colder chill swept over my body like a wave crashing over my head. My heart almost stopped when the hair on the back of my neck rose, and my entire body fell into small undetectable shakes. Slowly turning I found myself about three feet away from a golden eyed, pale skinned man with dark almost black well maintained hair. His toothy smiled exposed confidently. And his hand held out before him, my keys dangling from in between his powerful and perfectly carved fingers. I did not take them. I did not breathe. I did not move.


	2. Chapter 2

He chuckled. If I didn't know what this man was before me it may have had me in giggles my self. His voice flawless. Like his face, and everything else about him.

" Don't forget to breathe puppet." He handed the keys to me with a polite smiled. I didn't move. So in one swift movement before I knew it my hand was in his unbelievably icicle like hand. His fingertips grazing mine as he set my keys into my palm.

I clutched them and ripped my hand from the burning cold touch. He chuckled darkly again. I looked for anyone, a teacher, a student or stranger walking by for comfort. But there was nothing. No one to witness this, no one to scream for. In that moment I realized that through the six months of living for nothing, I found that I was definitely living for something. To survive. And in this one moment my survival was being gravely threatened.

In the fear that racked over my body I was having a hard time grasping it. I felt fear when in the presence of vampires that weren't the Cullen's of course, but nothing like this. The intensity of the ultimate horror that coursed through my veins radiated from within him. He seemed thoroughly please as I stumbled backwards. Yet he didn't take a step. He simply shook his head not once drawing his attentive eyes from my face.

" I don't want to hurt you." He insisted. " But if you scream.. Well trust me, you should refrain from doing so."

I didn't scream, I knew better. I would never get a peep out before he crushed my skull into the sidewalk, or ripped his razor like teeth through the thin and breakable skin of my neck. I kept my trap shut, and my feet planted. If I ran it would only excite him and I wouldn't make it very far before he came down on me like prey in the forest.

" I am here on business Ms. Swan." He cuffed a hand around one of his wrists before him, his back straight as he circled around me, finally resting at my side. I felt the essences of him swirling around me like a perfume. If he told me to jump in that moment I wouldn't have taken a second glance. He looped his arm through mine and began to walk.

I almost stumbled over my own feet as he began walking slowly at a human pace. But I quickly found my feet not wanting to provoke his wild instincts to kill something so vulnerable, so weak. Laws of the Wild.

" You are a very special girl. Did you know that?" He asked sincerely. He let out a unnecessary sigh as he lifted his godlike face towards the sky and breathed deeply. " Despite the intense and delicious smell of your very warm human blood you in essence are extraordinary Bella.

" Did Edward ever tell you about the family of our kind that live in Italy?"

I didn't respond. I was afraid to speak.

" Are you listening to me Isabella?" The pick up in his voice, the proximity of his lips to my ear snapped me into it and forced the words to rise.

" Yes. Yes he has told me." I squeezed my eyes shut so tight they hurt. Unafraid of falling, in this moment my grace was the last thing I was worried about. Even if I wanted to fall , something from inside of this creature kept me a float.

" _The Volturi are a family," he explained, his eyes still remote. " A very old, very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing our world has to a royal family, I suppose.. Carlisle lived with them briefly in his early years, in Italy, before he settled in America-- "_

" Glad to hear that." He said quickly, and feebly. His lips moved away, and a wave of relief swept over me. " Anyways they have gotten wind of your strange talent Ms. Swan. It seems that Edward cannot read your mind, is that true?"

_How did he know that?_ " Yes it is."

" Why is that do you think?" he asked curiously. Though in the way he said it I was more sure that he already knew. I shrugged, my chest vibrating loudly from the pounding of my heart.

" Calm down Bella. You getting me far to excited. I haven't tasted human blood in centuries. You have no idea what temptation you drag out from under my years of control."

I obliged and squeezed my eyes shut tightly as he squeezed onto my arm. I counted backwards, trying to slow my heart beat. I didn't want to die. Not like this. Not at the hands of a starving Vampire. As tough as a task it was I calmed myself. For how long I had no idea. But concentrating on my breathing seemed to settle it enough.

" Better. Much Better." He approved and then stepped away from me, my arm still locked in the brace of his. " I have a talent myself Bella. Much like yours actually."

" Huh?" I regretted speaking the moment it slipped through my 'curiosity killed the cat' firewall. I relaxed slightly, as much as possible in the given situation when he smirked at me and nodded, almost pleased with my response.

" You are immune to the gifts that vampires have. Nothing will affect you. Your mental capability is limitless." He sighed. Pulling me closer to him as if we were long lost friends, savoring the proximity. " We feel that you and I could make an amazing team Bella. Both so very similar, we could do great things."

" What are you offering here?" My voice was shaky. He was to close. To close to my easily broken skin.

" Immortality. Royalty. Power." He emphasized power much more than the other two. But suddenly I found myself for the first time choking on the idea of immortality. Something that I wanted so badly. To be able to spend eternity with Edward the only man I had ever loved, the only man I would ever love. But now, it seemed more or less like a prison cell.

" Why? I don't-I don't understand." Everything was a mixed up puzzle, pieces upside down, some missing, some spilt here and there on the floor. And the clock kept ticking.

" Listen closely puppet. I wish I had more time to speak with you." He turned towards me, forcing me to look into his eyes, grasping my wrists in his hands. " It's either you take my offer or you don't. But I highly recommend that you take it. You have a very angry and vengeful vampire after you darling. She is going to see to it that your blood is spilled to the very last drop, and Edward will never know." His eyes were intense as they were dark and empty. " You will die either way."

I looked around as the tears formed behind my eyes threatening to spill. So that was the deal, die or die. Edward where are you?

" I am gravely sorry that we cannot speak for much longer, but I have things to tend to. My hunger after being with you is definitely equally as vital to tend to at the moment. But do not try and run off, it doesn't take much for me to find you. You smell absolutely lovely." His pointer finger curled in my hair disappearing behind the long, dark tresses.

Then inside of my head I heard a voice not my own.

_Creatures like us must stick together, child. _

The second the voice slipped away like a whisper in the echoes of the dark, he had vanished. The second I saw he was gone I ran. I ran as fast I could, and once in my truck I slammed my foot on the gas and pushed its old engine to its limit, darting my gaze in the rear view every second, waiting for his grinning face to rear its ugly, yet perfect head in it, chasing me like the terminator.

Once home, I ignored Charlie as he called out to me, everything so distant and hazy. Whipping the door of my bedroom shut behind me, I threw my backpack and keys to the corner, landing with a loud thud of my frustration. I began pacing immediately, the thoughts not coming together, but as strings of words. Loud moans of frustration formulated from my lips as I couldn't form one coherent thought.

Finally I threw myself into the rocking chair and ran my shaky hands through my hair, never feeling a fear so real, so raw in my entire life. This was worse than when James had me cornered in the dance studio, this was crippling.

Something happened that never happened before. A place so private so completely my own had been ripped away from me. I felt dirty, even raped.

_Someone besides myself was inside of my head. _


	3. Chapter 3

I desperately wanted it to be a bad dream. But I knew to well when I woke in the morning that it was real. The chills were still crawling over me like a million spiders, the air being kicked out of me by the fear that still radiated through my body. That morning after, I sat on the edge of my bed, staring at the shut window, watching the tree's sway back and forth in the wind.

I was waiting. Waiting for him to return.

Or to hear his hissing voice in my head again.

Though it was a far fetched idea, I thought that maybe Alice would see this. That she would see that my human life was at stake, that there was an angry vampire lurking around town, hunting for my blood. Maybe she would see, and tell Edward. Maybe all the Cullen's would return and save me from my death, or my curse from the teeth of a strange vampire. A vampire I did not know,. I realized that I couldn't run, and it was worthless to try and hide. He would find me. I didn't want to think about the consequences of him finding me on the run from him.

So there I sat, waiting for him to appear on the other side my window, to suddenly shimmer in the sunlight just behind the small tree's of the backyard.

Fear flowed through me like a hot liquid, burning everything it touched. Burring my face in my pillow, I tried to shove the idea of him slipping through my window out of my head, as I beckoned for Edward through my subconscious. It was pointless, but it made me feel that much more comfort. No matter why he had fallen out of love with me, no matter what reason he had, or how much he had broken my heart, I needed him. I needed his arms, his voice, the touch of his hand. I needed the comfort of his presence.

I sighed heavily. I needed Edward.

Lifting my face from the pillow, I slowly opened my eyes praying that his laughing face wouldn't be inches from mine when I opened them. The idea playing out in my head like an old horror movie, my heart raced, and I shook in fear. But he wasn't there. There wasn't a presence like I felt before. I was alone. And that made it that much more frightening.

I felt like a little girl afraid of the dark, except I was afraid of everything now, anything and everything that the direct sunlight did not touch. It took long and torturous moments before I was able to let my bare feet touch the floor. And the moment the hit it I took off through the bedroom door, praying that he wouldn't be in hallway too.

Getting ready for school was a impossible task that I somehow managed to get through. Not without complications. I would begin to shake and quiver so hard that I couldn't touch anything, or even move without knocking something over. Why couldn't it have been a nightmare? One that disappears in the morning, and through out the day you slowly forget. This nightmare followed, haunted, and remained all to well in tact for my memory.

Once at school I felt a slight bit of ease while in the classrooms, or walking amongst the student body in the congested hallways. I never thought my kind would ever bring me that type of protection like the Cullen's had, or the werewolves. Today they did. They were my only protection, the only thing that kept him from me. I wasn't ready to see his face again. To see those laughing eyes. The eyes that haunted me, and appeared every time I let my tired eyelids close. When the world of the living disappeared from my view, the world of dead took its place I would have duck taped my eyes open if it were possible.

Deep down, I know that facing him once again is inevitable. But I wondered if he expected an answer. Whether I wanted to join forces, become one of the living dead. Did I? Without Edward there was no reason to be one of them. I would only live for eternity without him. He didn't want me, or love me enough to stay.

It seemed I had no choice. It was a die or die situation. But did I want to die at the clutches of a vampire, being drained completely of my life? I didn't know what scared me more. Living hollow and broken for eternity, or possibly never seeing anything ever again in my death?

I scratched my head in frustration. Eric had his eyes on from across the room. He never seemed to stop staring, no matter what time day, or how important the lesson. He was still stuck on me. Something that I would ever understand, was why the boys of Forks were so incredibly attracted to a danger magnet like me. It was frustrating, and today was day that I had no patience.

Much to my dismay he came up to me while the teacher stepped out to make copies of our assignment. I still found it hard to pay attention. When your facing death that sometimes happens.

" Hey Bella." He approached with his hands in his pockets shyly. " You look really pale. I was wondering if you were okay?"

I nodded. I couldn't be rude to him. What if it were the last time I saw him. Did I want him to remember me as the girl with no compassion?

" I'm fine. But thank you for asking. Just a little tired." I answered as softly as I could, trying to work out the shake in voice before I spoke. But it came through, little enough that he didn't notice.

He shook his head though. " No I know your tired. But you look sick. Like your going to throw up or something? Maybe you should go home. It's not like your going to fail."

I shook my head the entire time he spoke. I appreciated his concern, but it only made me that much more irritated. I was trying to think about my death right now, and he was getting in the way of it.

" I'm fine Eric. Really. You should get back to your seat before our teacher gets back. You know how she is about that."

He was very hesitant about leaving me at my desk, but soon enough walked back over to his seat throwing looks of concern over his shoulder. I really was falling apart. Never was I unable to compose myself enough for everyone to be fooled. Never had I failed at my façade. I was truly petrified and rocked to my core about what was happening to me. Who wouldn't be?

_Go to your truck after class puppet. _I jumped in my seat, a gasp echoing through the silent classroom.

_I'll be waiting. _

I waited for him to speak again, but he never did. His instructions were clear. And the fear gripped me hard. My middle felt like it was slowly being torn. I wrapped my arms around myself as I let my forehead rest against the cold surface of the desk. Trying to compose my breathing, to steady my rapidly beating heart. The tears threatened to break through their dams.

His voice was fresh in my brain, as if he never left. I felt like he was living in there, sorting through all of my thoughts, and my memories. I wished I had a gun in that moment. I would shoot him out of there. The thought of him running his icy hands through the library of my mind made me sick to my stomach. Literally.


	4. Chapter 4

Before my last period I found myself face first in the toilet, empting the contents of my stomach into the white bowl. I retched when there was nothing else to give up to it. Pulling myself into a tight ball beside the toilet the tears started to fall. Sobs racked over my body as fate beat on me like a rag doll. If fate was a physical being, I would be unidentifiable after her pounding.

The echoes from the hallway entered the bathroom as the swinging door opened. I didn't pay the sound any attention. Only stifled my sobs so they wouldn't hear. The last thing I needed was for a either concerned classmate or a gossipy one to take my crippled state to someone else's attention. Thank God the stalls went all the way to the floor, or I would be alarmed they would see me huddled like a frightened child.

They must have come in just to look in the mirror. Seconds after their entirely to quiet footsteps entered, they left. The roar of the student body stirring within the walls. The sobs took over again. I wished that the student population would never leave, that they would stay and keep the menacing vampire away from me.

But they would leave. They would go home to their parents, their sisters and brothers, or their friends and they would never think twice about Bella Swan. The broken and frightened girl left in the bathroom stall, being stalked by something that no one could stop. Like a hurricane roaring towards the shore.

" Bella?"

I froze. At first shocked, because I thought they left. I heard them leave. Then I was up to my feet in a flash. When I realized that the voice that should have been that of a woman, was that of a man. But not the man I was hiding from. This voice brought my heart out of my chest and then gave it CPR, bringing it back to life.

I whipped open the stall, and flung myself into their cold, marble like arms. Which clasped around me, safely tight. They buried their face in my shoulder as I sobbed against them. I had never found such comfort in his arms before. I had never been given the chance. But now that he was there, I was safe. I wasn't as afraid of that man who haunted my thoughts as I was before.

" Thank God you're here." I cried out. He only responded by tightening his hold on me. He kept saying how sorry he was.

Carlyle smiled down at me warmly as he pulled me out of his arms to grasp my hands. I was confused.

His smile was to warm in fact. Not concerned, or afraid. But happy. His smile made me uneasy. Something that Carlyle could never do to me.

" We are so proud of you Bella. Finally taking a step towards something greater than this human life." I froze and tried to pull myself out of his grasp.

" Let go of me." I growled. The tears were hot on my cold face. He tightened his grip, threatening to snap the delicate bones in my wrist. I winced in pain. " Please."

" You are going to be so beautiful. So strong. Isn't that what you wanted? To be worthy of Edwards love? Well now you can." He clenched his powerful fingers harder around my wrist. " You can show him how worthy you are. And then when he pleads to have you, you can make his dead heart bleed when you turn your back on him. You can seek revenge for what he has done to you."

I pulled away as hard as I could beating on the imposters chest. " No. I would never hurt him."

" He hurt you Bella." Carlyle's voice was gone, replaced by the slithering sound of the Vampire who haunted me. I looked up, to find him smiling down. " He hurt you more than any human ever could."

Then his voice leaked through my head. _I will never hurt you. I will give you the world. I will give you everything you want and more._

I glared at him. " Only if I let you kill me!"

His eyes snapped towards the door, and then in a flash he was gone, and I fell back onto the bathroom floor. Hard. My head slammed against the cold tile, a sickening crack echoing through the walls. Everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt light, like I was floating in mid air. Looking down on everything like an angel in the clouds. But nothing was clear. The voices were shredded coming out like an out of tune radio station. The moving bodies were blurred, like little dust bunnies. The only thing that was clear was my body. Lying limp on soft looking fabric. My knees bent up, cramped that way as if there was no room.

A voice began calling out to me from the distance. I couldn't tell where it was coming from, but it was soft, and sweet. Suddenly my senses began to awaken, and the feelings flooded back. Still in darkness I heard the voices around me clearly now.

" Bella. Bella sweetheart can you hear me?" I felt dry ice cubes across my cheeks. It was when I felt it full force on either side of my face that I realized the ice cubes were hands.

Their body hovered over me, sending pulses of cool air against my warm, and feverish body. That was when I could hear the sound of an engine revving all around me, the sound of the heater coming across like a light humming. I wanted to open my eyes, but they refused to open.

Realization hit me when the person above me spoke again. This time their all to familiar voice was accompanied by cool lips against my ear. Their entire face mesh against mine as they spoke.

" I love you so much. I'm sorry I let this happen. Please open your eyes. Open your eyes and look at me. Please. Just look at me Bella." His voice cracked with intensity as his grieve stricken face pulled away. I could feel the grief against me like a cold wave.

With great effort I finally lifted my all to heavy eyelids from their places over my eyes. And there he was.

" Oh Bella." My voice slid from his lips so perfectly. My heart made a flutter as I realized that only he could ever say my name so flawlessly.

" Edward." His name tumbled from my lips. My body was shaking, not from the cold of his, but from what I had just experienced. I lifted my searing wrists. He gingerly took them in his cool hands, making the bruise's feel so much better.

" What happened?" I sounded weak, almost as weak as I felt.

As I tried to lift my head, the world reacted by spinning mercilessly around me. Edward gently rested my head back onto the cushioning beneath it, that I soon saw from the corner of my eyes was his coat. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt that brought the muscles that I loved and missed so much into view.

" Don't move to much. You hit your head pretty hard." His hands were on my face, as if he was trying to memorize it. I surely was trying to memorize the feeling of his cool fingers against me. His other hand still wrapped around my swelling wrists like an ice pack.

I began to breathe raggedly. " Edward, that man, the vampire that is after me.."

" Man? There's a male?" Emmett's voice flowed back into the backseat from the passenger seat of the luxury car.

I leaned a little to meet his gaze. " Emmett." I said dreamily.

" Hey there Bella. How's your head?" His hand was on the one that I had reaching out towards him. The reunion was bittersweet under the given circumstances. I shrugged. Looking away I locked eyes with Edward once again. I never wanted to part.

But his eyes were just as wild as Emmett's. " Bella. Wasn't Victoria the one in the bathroom with you?"

" What? No. Victoria is after me to? You've got to be kidding me!"

Then it was Alice's voice that blessed my hearing. She was in the drivers seat, without looking back she spoke. " I saw Victoria tracking you and then you getting attacked in the bathroom. There was no male."

I shook my head. " I haven't seen Victoria. This vampire, he approached me after school yesterday. He was the one in the bathroom."

" I didn't see a man Bella." Alice said sternly. The air was thick.

" Well it was a man. He came to me yesterday talking to me about joining forces with him." Then Edwards hands were on my face, forcing me to look at him.

" Join forces?" His voice was cold, I could tell he was fighting for control. Surely he wanted to break something, or even kill.

" He offered me eternity, royalty, and power. He knew about you not being able to get into my thoughts, he told me that I was immune to any vampire abilities. That my mental capabilities were limitless." I took a sharp intake of air as I remembered his arm braced around my own. " He said that he and I were alike. That our kind had to stick together."

Edwards arms were around me as I finally sat up slowly. He watched me closely. " That's not the worst of it though, Edward. Unlike you he can hear my thoughts."

Alice looked back at me with wide horror stricken eyes. Emmett also whipped around. Edward was motionless and stiff.

" And I can hear his. Only when he wants me to though." They all stared. Even Alice, who was still driving effortlessly. I would never get used to that.

I looked into Edwards eyes, they were so pain stricken with guilt. But amongst all of his sadness his rage seemed to be the only one smoldering. " And then in the bathroom, I think he tricked my mind into thinking he was Carlyle. He sounded, felt, even smelled like him."

They were all watching me with panic now. It didn't make me feel any better. My head started to pound, as I looked out the window, the glare of the sun hurting me. Bringing my hand to my forehead I let myself burrow into Edwards arms.

They tightened around my shoulders as I hid in the peaceful darkness of the crook of his neck, he spoke with Alice and Emmett.

" It's very possible that he was born exactly the way Bella was. Just on a different frequency. And he carried it into this life. Like we carried our own." Alice explained. She sounded optimistic, but Edward wasn't having any of it.

He pressed his lips against my hair. " That doesn't explain how he knew about her."

" Maybe…" Emmett joined in. " Maybe its like a beacon. Being so unique"

" That's far fetched." Edward hissed. His face never left the crown of my head. It seemed he was savoring the ability as much as I was. Could I let myself believe that though? He was so sincere when I woke up. Could it have all been an act?

" Well what other theory do you have Edward?" Emmett snapped back. " We have to formulate some kind of idea. Or else he isn't going to stop. He attacked her in broad daylight, in a public area. He has no sense of concealment."

" It's not only stupid but reckless. For his sake." Alice butted in.

I finally found it in me to tell them more. His face kept popping into my head laughing as if all of this was part of the plan, that he was still coming. " He mentioned something about the Volturi. Like he was one of them."

" If he was, he wouldn't be so reckless. But that would explain him not fearing the consequences. Surely they bend the rules for themselves." Emmett had his hand on his chin as he stayed in his position perched towards us on the middle console. Alice's were back on the road, her eyes narrowed. I had never seen Alice angry, not like she seemed now. She looked furious.

Edward skimmed my cheeks with his thumb as he stared at me his eyes clouded over. If he could produce tears, the look on his face mirrored that face that would cry if it could.

" I'm so sorry that this happened. I should have never left you." His voice was quivering, yet sweet like honey, rich like chocolate.

" Why did you?" I couldn't stop the bile that rose in my throat as his eyes penetrated my own. He seems to look deeper than the irises of my eyes. He dives into the core of my being, further and deeper than the place where my heart beats. Somewhere where there was no physical world. It was my soul.

" I did it to keep you safe. Bella you have to understand, I never wanted to leave you, but I felt that every moment you spent with me you were risking your life. I couldn't bare to lose you." His eyes were soft.

My face twisted in pain, and anger. My head was throbbing lucky for him, otherwise the hissing voice may have seemed more raging. " You did lose me though, you shoved me out. You left me. You left me and it pieces at that. I was nothing without you. Just a hollow shell. How could you? How could you make a decision about my life? It wasn't your place to make it."

His lips grazed my forehead. " I know. If I could take it back I would. I thought I was doing what was best for you. You have no idea how much I love you. So much that it makes me irrational. It makes me selfless to a fault."

I rolled my eyes. " Yeah I am well aware." Sighing I reached out and cupped his stone like cheek in my hand. " But I can't say that I'm not glad to have you back."

He smiled down at me. Bringing his nose to brush against my own he laughed lightly. " You have no idea what a relief it is to hear you say that."

We finally arrived at the Cullen's old residence in Forks. The dark and empty house that sat there only weeks ago was open and inviting. Furniture had already found its way back in there original places. It was as if they never left. The hole inside me seemed so distant in my memory it was as if it never existed. But it was undeniable that Edward and I had to talk. No matter how right and perfect it felt to be with him again, I wasn't completely sure that he wouldn't leave me again.

Esme was the first to come galloping out of the front door before we even made it to the steps. Edward's arm never left my waist as she wrapped her strong arms around me. She would have surely wept if she could.

" Bella. I am so sorry that we left you here with Victoria on a craze. We had no idea." she apologized. Carlyle, the real Carlyle came up behind her.

My first reaction was to recoil when he came to touch me. It tore through me like a knife when a vivid flicker of hurt flashed across his warm eyes. Edward pulled me closer as Esme and Carlyle looked to him wanting to know what had happened.

" It wasn't Victoria. It was someone else. And I think this is actually a lot worse." Alice glided passed us and took her place next to Jasper who had just immersed from the house with Rosalie. Jaspers hand immediately went into hers.

" It wasn't Victoria?" Rosalie's voice was softer than its usual icy, and cold tone. Edward simply shook his head as he placed his chin on the top of my head.

I buried my face into his cool neck and sighed. He then pulled away from me giving me a warm reassuring smile. Something hard impacted my entire body, wrapping around me like a vice.

It took a moment for me to realize the blonde locks in my face. Rosalie had her face flush against mine, her cool lips slammed against my cheek, she was shaking.

" I am so sorry Bella. You don't deserve this." She apologized though it was unnecessary. I wrapped my arms around her stone body and patted her back as she pulled away. To my surprise she pressed her lips to my forehead.

Edwards arm found it was back around me the moment she went and hid herself into Emmett's arms. He gave her a quick kiss and whispered something not meant for anyone else to hear. Edward bent his head down towards me.

" She feels responsible because she egged us on to leave." he explained. I began to fume, and he saw. " You have to understand that she didn't want this life for herself. She is actually being very compassionate considering how she usually is."

I nodded, but my anger was still boiling underneath. When was anyone going to realize that this was my life? That they couldn't make it into a dictatorship. Despite my internal battle I wrapped my arms around Edwards torso and pulled myself close. I didn't know what came next, all I knew was that I was never letting him go. Ever again.


	6. Chapter 6 Blackest Kind of Blasphemy

We entered the house, causing me to gasp when I took in my surroundings. The once cold and empty home was bright. The light fixtures, the paintings on the wall, to the furniture, and the rugs on the floor, were all back in their rightful spots.

Suddenly I felt icy cold. Retching myself from Edward's grasp everyone turned to stare at me. Jasper though turned with a knowing look.

" How long have you been here?" I demanded. My eyes narrow, my voice on the brink of breaking under the weight of my hurt, my fury. " This house was empty two weeks ago. I saw it!"

Edward looked away from me towards Carlyle. I stomped my foot as they exchanged an a ray of different looks. " Look at me damn it!"

Both of them looked towards me shocked by my tone, by the level of my voice. Rosalie of course was stone like in all ways. Motionless, and lifeless in the face, and Emmett who was just behind me was silent. Esme was torn in her place next to Carlyle at the foot of the stairs. Wanting to reach out to me, but surely knowing that if she did I would only flinch from her touch. Edward took a step towards me, a foot away from me he went to take my hands. I stepped away, glaring.

" Tell me."

He sighed deeply, the pain etched across his face from my rejection. " Alice saw a series of events that had to do with Victoria tracking you about a week ago. We moved back the night that she had them."

I gasped. A gasp of surprise. Lifting my hand to cover my trembling lips I couldn't believe that I had been so close to returning to the seemingly empty home only four or five days ago. I couldn't fathom what I would feel when saw the familiar cars, the familiar lights illuminating the house. Whether I would run towards it in excitement, or towards the woods in fear.

" Bella." He caught himself as he tried to reach out me again, the torment of not being able to touch me provoking so many different emotions to rupture through his eyes. " You have to understand.."

" I don't have to understand shit!" The tears swelled in my eyes now. The anger, the pain that I had felt, or lack there of do to my numb and icy zombie like state for the past six months boiling at the surface. All that pain, all that time wasted, because of him. And I was supposed to understand why he did what he did? " You left. You left me. You didn't want me."

" That's not true." He defended. He bit his lip, still obviously fighting himself.

" Not true?" Despite my tears I was laughing now. Chuckling at him I felt my last shred of sanity slip from my grasp. " What happened to the sureness of your decision? Hmm? No you don't get to just come prancing back into my life, mending everything that you've broken."

He face was twisted in pain now, as if I was digging a sharp and ragged knife into his gut. As much as it wounded me to know that I was hurting him, I didn't care. What about me? What about the agony I felt for months? The rejection that seared in my gut like a hot coal, constantly burning?

I continued. " Well you know what Ed-" I squeezed my eyes shut. I hadn't said that name aloud since the night he left me in the woods. And though he was standing right in front of my now, that name hurt me more than his face ever could. His name was a ghost that haunted me. I laughed again, pushing my hair from out of my eyes, " Wow, that's pathetic. I can't even say your name still. And your standing right in front of me."

I had barely seen Alice from behind him watching my tantrum in disbelief. They had never seen me fly off the handle, or lose my temper. Jasper leaning against the wall next to her was looking away from me, his face twisted and pained. He felt it all. I felt a tinge of sympathy. I wished that I could calm down just for him, but now that it was in the open it was only provoking me egging me on to keep letting it go. Every second I felt the pain I had been carrying for a second time, my shoulders were slowly being relieved of the worlds weight, my chest feeling less constricted than before.

It came out a whisper, but I knew they could all hear as I remembered when Sam found me in the woods. " I followed you," His eyes shot up from the spot he'd found refuge in on the floor. " When you left, I followed you, I tried anyways. I got lost…I was out there for hours."

I moved my glare from the floor to burn into his eyes. So pain stricken.

" What was I supposed to do? Hmm? Cry for a couple days? Cry it out? Well I couldn't." I was shaking from the sobs now, barely aware of the hot tears coursing down my face. " You took everything. You took my heart, my soul." A tear mangled sob escaped. Emmett's hand was immediately on my shoulder. " Why did you even come back? Why couldn't you just stay away?"

A dry sob escaped Alice's mouth as she stepped beside Edward. " Bella. Please."

" Please what?" I retorted. Emmett's hand squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. He was probably one of few Cullen's I would except anything from right now.

" Let us explain." She plead. Turning her face towards Edwards, the torture she saw obviously twisting her as well. I shook my head refusing to listen. She stopped me with a thunderous, and defiant voice. " No your going to listen. I know that your are hurt, upset, and royally pissed, but you have to know why we did what we did. Before you decide to hate us." She paused and took a deep breath. " Either way you'll have to deal with us until we figure out what's going on. Then if you want us to leave, we will."

" No." It was the single word that he had spoken for the past few minutes. I turned my eyes towards him, regretting it the moment I did. I choked on a sob as his ocher eyes stared into my own.

" Your not going to take any of the blame for this Alice. None of you." taking in a deep breath he shut his eyes as he faced me. " It was my decision and mine alone."

My lips were trembling and I was beginning to taste the tears as they rolled down my face. Wiping them away forcefully with my hands I continued to listen surprised that as much as I didn't want to here what he had to say, I had to know.

To continue his quest he found my eyes, and refused to let go of them. " I decided it was best for us to leave. After Jasper…" He trailed off looking over his shoulder at his brother, who refused to look in our direction. The pain throbbed within me for him. He still felt so guilty. " I couldn't bare to see you hurt because of what I am. So I made the decision that you would be better off without me, or us for that matter, in your life."

I snorted. " Whatever. The only reason you left was because it was better for _you. _Remember you're the selfish creature." I used his own words from the past against him.

He winced. But then his face went calm and emotionless. The same as it had when he had ripped my heart from my ribcage, taking off into the woods with his menacing laugh, I instantly felt myself go numb in response.

" Don't you get it Bella? I had to lie to you. Saying that I didn't want you was the very blackest kind of blasphemy. Please believe that. I want you, everyday second, every hour, and I always will." His eyes were pleading with me.

I wanted to give in, I wanted to jump into his arms, and do as I had promised before walking into the Cullen home. Never let go. But that wasn't the problem. I wouldn't let go. Hell, I still hadn't since he left me. The issue was his leaving me. Something I was sure he would do.

" I love you." His voice cracked with emotion. My eyes found the perfect planes of his face again, my heart throbbing loudly in my ears. My stomach lurching forward. " I've never stopped, and I never will. I will always love you, want you, and need you. There's not a second that passes where I don't need you."

I felt myself loosening my grip on my rage, falling into the beautiful words, the outstanding eyes that pulled me in like a vacuum. Shaking my head madly I ripped away from Emmett's supporting hand on my shoulder and stepped away from them all. Out of the corner of my, as if on cue they all began to leave the room, except for my bronze haired angel.

We stood there without a word for what seemed to be hours. Of course it had only been a few moments before he crossed the distance between us. Standing in front of me I refused to look at him.

" Bella. Please, just look at me." I don't know what I was thinking but I did as I was told. I knew the moment his breath hit my face that I would be a putty in his hands. He swallowed hard. " I don't expect you to forgive me. But I am willing to beg and plead with you for the rest of eternity. I want to grovel, I want to feel the pain and the hatred you feel towards me. I deserve it,"

" So this is all out of guilt. Guilt that no matter how far you go I am still in danger."

" No." He said sternly. " This is because no matter how far away I am, I am just as irreversibly altered as you are. And no matter what happens I will always belong to you."


End file.
